


Persona 5: Intimate rest

by AsheDragoon



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsheDragoon/pseuds/AsheDragoon
Summary: After faking his death, Akira is bedridden and is being watched over by his friends. One afternoon with Futaba leads to a interesting development... LEMON
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakura Futaba
Kudos: 30





	Persona 5: Intimate rest

Inside the Cafe Leblanc, up the stairs near the back to the attic, laid a bed. Upon that bed was a boy, the infamous “deceased” leader of the Phantom Thieves himself. After pulling their greatest stunt yet they managed to fool the new Detective prince into believing he had killed Akira, at the cost of him having been captured for interrogation.   
From the moment police had laid hands on him it had been a journey of pain. After being cuffed blow after blow from so many officers were thrown Joker could have sworn he was dying. Only to be cuffed to a chair and drugged while beaten some more for good measure, the only mercy being that the drug numbed the bodies sore and left him with a splitting headache. He can still vividly remember Tae nearly screaming when Sojiro and Sae brought him to her clinic.  
||“What the hell happened to him?!” “There's no time to explain, I think he's overdosing on truth serum!” “Truth serum?! Who would use that on a kid?” Swirling lights and echoing yells polluted Akira's mind as he was laid on something. Everything was blurred, flashing even his own heart felt like it was twisting as a familiar doctor's face slapped at his numb cheek…||  
Even now four days after his body still shivered at the smallest movement, his leg ached at all times and his wrist thumped with pain from the raw skin. In such a bad condition he was more or less bedridden, his last attempt to walk to the bathroom alone had him falling down the stairs to a surprised, and angry Sojiro. After careful consideration Sojiro had called the team together to arrange a system of caretakers, everyone running on rotating shifts to ensure their leader wouldn't hurt himself further, much to his own shame.   
Akira carefully rolled himself over, trying to not increase the pain on his ribs as he looked at the goody-bag Ryuji left him. A small bag from the local shop with several snack bags and a warm soda poked out. As he reached inside to pull one out he noticed something rolled up to the side, curiosity taking him, Akira grabbed the paper roll and brought it up, removing the rubber band the roll opened to reveal a American playboy magazine! The front page showing a beautiful woman with an open shirt and no bottoms, covering herself with a seductive smile.   
Acting on instinct Akira clutched the perverted magazine to his chest to prevent others from seeing it, only to remember that he was alone… Ryuji had just left and Morgana was worried about local police presence and was out “scouting.” Feeling safely alone Akira looked at the cover once more, a small note attached to the top, “Hey bro, thought you might want something to help pass the time. You owe me! (for the snacks)” A smile inched across Akira's face, he may be crass but Ryuji was a pretty good guy... In his own way. Thinking for a moment Akira had almost always shared a room with Morgana, before that he had been getting used to a new place then getting used to the metaverse he hadn't taken any time to spend intimately with himself…  
…  
…  
If not now then when? After all he nearly killed himself for the team he deserved a break! His mind made up Akira opened up the lewd literature. Gorgeous models baring it all for the camera lined page after page and almost immediately Akira could feel the effects, his body warmed as he took in every detail. His hand wandered down to lower his pants and release the Mara, however his movements were slowed by aching pain, even shifting his torso caused flares of discomfort across his core....  
Meanwhile in the Sojiro residence Futaba sat in her normal spot. perched on her chair she clacked away at the keyboard as she continued to fight the deadliest battle, the internet flame war. Halfway in her rant post, an alarm went off beside her, spooking her out of her concentration. With a yelp she fell back in her chair as she yoinked out her phone, seeing the pre-set alarm message, “Special Mission Joker escort! Yeesh it's already noon?! I better get going then!” Exiting her throne of power she set about packing up her Switch and Featherman DVD’s to bring over, “Mwehehe just cause you're hurt doesn't mean I can’t kick your butt this way!” Looking down at her controllers, Futaba came to a stop, Akira had really put himself on the line for everyone. With the threat of arrest or worse looming over them they staked it all on a risky plan and while it worked out no one expected it would end like it had… Last time she spent time with Akira she tried to help apply numbing cream only to see all those bruises and cuts, his skin shades of purple, yellow, and black and the smallest of whimpers at every move… It had been too much for her and she ended up crying, being comforted by the one she was there to comfort. Taking a deep breath she mentally steeled herself, “This time we’re gonna have a good time! Just games and anime and laughing!” Jamming the rest of her gizmos into her bag she sprinted off to LeBlanc.  
Peeking through the window Futaba could see the regular customers sitting in their booths, making small talk with Sojiro as he poured more coffee into their cups. While she was sure they were nice people it still felt weird how they would just look at her. Taking a deep inhale she opened the door and marched towards the stairs, Sojiro looked up from the coffee pot and greeted her with a warm smile, “Going upstairs? I see you have your video games… Just try to keep the screaming down please, might as well turn up the tv.” Futaba stopped at the steps to giggle at her father's plight, “Mwehehe~ Sometimes a gamers gotta reee!” Sojiro sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “The hells a re- you know what i don't think I want to know just keep it down will you?” Nodding she marched up the steps, arriving at the top she peeked her head over to see if Akira was awake or not...  
Mixtures of pleasure and pain tickled Akira's senses as he slowly stroked his shaft, to enjoy both the magazine and his flesh he had to lean himself up on the bed frame leaving him in a uncomfortable position, with one hand holding the porno the other one attempted to recreate a once favorite past time. Keeping himself muffled from moaning or groaning was a chore but there was no way he was going to risk gaining anyones attention. Turning the page he came across a gorgeous brunette, wearing an oversized sweater and very tight shorts. Stifling a chuckle, Akira thought about how that reminded him of Futaba. Slowing his strokes Akira suddenly remembered that she was going to be visiting today, he needed to be quick if he was gonna clean up before she arrived, he looked over to grab his phone and check the time when he locked eye contact with a red faced Futaba across the room...  
She watched as Akira’s hand immediately shot down and yanked his pants up, covering his shame. Realizing he was still holding the magazine he turned his body to stuff it behind the bed only to yelp in pain as his body flared at the sudden movement, bringing him to a halt. Shaking out of her surprise Futaba rushed to his side, “Hey hey! Stop moving!” Placing herself next to him she took the magazine from his hand and rubbed his arm, “It's okay this- this is natural!” Akira's flushed face was certainly a new look. Even when he had confessed his love he had such a calm look…. To see his blushing cheeks was an honest relief. “S-sorry Akira, I just barged up without calling, I-I can leave if you wanna… Finish?” His shamed face went back into the intense flush as he forced himself to make eye contact, “No! I should have realized you'd be here, you don't need to go…” An awkward silence descended on the two of them as their minds desperately looked for a way out of the strange feelings. Finally Akira, looking at the girl noticed her backpack, “Err so what did you bring with you?” A light clicked in Futaba's head as she remembered the original plan, “OH! Yeah I brought my Switch, a-and some anime to watch! Here I'll set them up so we can play!” Diving over to the old tv set Akira had she bent down to hook up her device with a special adapter she had brought for just such an occasion. Akira meanwhile got the perfect view as her sweater rolled upwards, revealing her beautiful back as her butt wiggled in excitement. His mind raced as his body reacted to such a sight, the relaxed snake rose once more with a vengeance as his hormones demanded he bring them pleasure.   
Finally finished setting up the console a quick push of a button brought the screen to life, A chip tune playing the familiar theme to Feathermen Neo Deluxe. Proud of her work she turned around pulling her best pose as she declared, “Mwehehe! I hope you're prepared to suffer th-...” Akira was staring at her with an odd intensity, enough to make her self conscious, a part of this blanket had risen but his hands were at his sides… She really had interrupted at a bad time, why didn't she just check with her spy camera before coming? Thinking of it she had never seen Akira do anything in his room. Not to mention with Mona always bugging him to spend his time wisely she doubted he ever had the chance. Was that healthy? Almost a whole year without personal time? Maybe he knew about her watching and didn't want to be seen… Either way his suffering was apparent, maybe she should just go home and come back. That's what a good girlfriend would do… Wait… I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND! Locking eyes Futaba marched up to his side. “If you're suffering then- then let me help! I'm not always the one who needs a hand!” Akira blushed and looked away from her muttering, “T-there's no way i could ask for that…” Futaba huffed and marched over, taking a seat next to him on the bed, careful to not bump into him while he's injured. Gently turning his head to meet her gaze Futaba drummed up her courage, “You've done so much for us, for all of us. You deserve to rest and relax. So let me help you okay?” A strange calmness overtook Akira's face, his eyes softening as he stared at her, finally with a gentle whisper Futaba barely heard, “Okay… Please…”  
With a smile she nodded her head proudly stating, “Leave it to me!” Moving herself she sat down just past his lap facing Akira, now looking at her with a nervous expression. Futaba herself was full panicking as she realized what she was about to do, (OhgodIveneverdoneanythinglikethisbeforewhatwasIthinkingwhywouldIofferthisisntthistooearlywhaifIdoitwrongwon'thehateme-) Akira seeing the panic run across her features reach out and patted her head, stopping her train of thought, “You don't need to do this, we can move at our own pace Taba.” His words silenced her mind as she looked at his loving smile and feeling his warm touch, yes this was the right choice. Smiling back and her confidence rekindled Futaba winked at him, “Dont worry about me, I'm here for you!” With her final words spoken she pulled down the blanket and his pants.  
“W-woah…” At the release of its confinement the dagger rose to the skies, A proud display of its worth. Futaba stared at it, it wasn't her first time seeing junk. Heck she had porn collections full of them but in the flesh it was a lot more… Intimidating. Looking up to Akira his face was once more scarlet as he watched her with a certain unease. It seems like this was a new situation for him too, with nothing else to do Futaba reached forward and gently gripped the head. The reaction was instantaneous as Akira slightly bucked to her touch, causing her to bounce on his leg a bit. “I-is it really that sensitive?!” Akira shaking his head looked away from her, “N-no I was just surprised…” Futaba took a deep breath as her other hand gently pushed his chest back against the wall, “Look j-just relax okay? I’ll take care of you.” With a nod Akira relaxed his body. Smiling at his trust she brought her attention back to the task. Taking a better hold she gently held the throbbing shaft in her grasp, feeling the raw heat at her touch. Moving her hand down the base of the shaft she brought it up, lightly tugging the flesh as she got used to the motion. Repeating it again she practiced her first handjob. Looking up she watched Akira's face as it was overwhelmed with pleasure. Feeling emboldened, she stroked a little fast until she saw a wince of pain. Was she going too fast? Thinking back to all the porn she had watched an idea shot to her mind. Releasing his shaft Futaba steadied herself as she adjusted her position , almost laying down as she brought her head over his groin. Looking back to his confused expression Futaba put on her best seductive voice,”H-hey hot stuff~ Let's see h-how you like this~” Bringing her head down she proceeded to kiss the tip of the spear, using her saliva to coat as much as she could, taking her dominant hand she ran the natural lube along the shaft, planting a few more kisses while she was there, not exactly enjoying the salty taste of his precum. Finishing, she pulled her mouth away and looked back at him, Akira's wide eyed expression and heavy breathing brought her certain pride, a critical strike for sure! Smiling wryly at her lover Futaba now began to stroke in earnest, the sensation much smoother now that it wasn't dry, the difference was apparent as Akira grit his teeth letting out small moans and squirming at her touch. With the signs of his enjoyment Futaba grasped a bit harder as she continued to massage the length enjoying the show of her oh so impressive leader powerless in her hand. Bringing the shaft over to kiss the tip again, Akira let out an uncontrolled moan, audible enough that Futaba shot her free hand up to muffle him, “Shush! If Sojiro catches us I don't think we’d be able to pull off another fake death!” Akira nodded and she released his mouth, once again stroking him gently. Close to his face she gazed into his eyes as she felt the connection between the two of them grow even closer. Her blush grew to an intense red as he reached a hand out, cupping the back of her head and pulling her into a kiss. This… Was their first kiss… Futaba melted at the sensation of his firm lips against hers, Gently laying into his side she deepened the kiss as she used her free hand to play with his tip. Feeling him moan into her mouth only fueled her more as she increased the pace, wanting to give him as much pleasure as she could with her own body burning with desire. His body shook with her movements and his kisses intensified as she felt his heart racing. A sudden squeeze of her butt caused her to squeak in surprise. Opening her eyes to see a smile at the corner of his mouth. Akira roughly groped at her rear as he used his other hand to pull her closer to him, dominating her spirit as she moaned back into him. Feeling a pulsing sensation from the length Futaba intensified her speed as her Akira broke the kiss, burning his face into her neck as he whispered, “Taba.. Im gonna cum…” With a gulp Futaba whispered back, “Do it~” Pulling Futaba into a tight hold Akira groaned as he released for the first in a long time. The pleasure shaking him to his core, Futaba could feel as her hand was coated in warm liquid, his moans music to her soul. As the pulsing sensation came to an end Akira's body slid down the wall into a lying position taking Futaba with him as he breathed heavily into her shoulder, still lightly groping and hugging the girl. “T-Taba that was a-amazing…” He muttered out as she giggled into his neck, “Did I help? Do you feel any better?” The light moan and feeling him nod brought a smile to her face as she enjoyed the close intimacy. The TV on the stand went from its demo back to the title screen, once more playing the chiptune intro breaking her out of her stupor. Feeling the sweat across his body, Futaba realized the compromising position they were in, sitting up she looked at the exhausted boy, “I’ll uhh get you a towel! Then we can do something else, maybe the game?” Akira gasping for air looked at her and nodded with a loving grin. Leaving the bed Futaba started to walk to the stairs when she stopped and looked at her hand, still covered in his cum. Looking back to make sure he wasn't watching she took an experimental lick, the bitter taste immediately striking her tongue, “Blehhh, I don't get why people like this stuff.” Shifting the covered palm behind her she marched to the bathroom to get a towel for her boyfriend.   
Coming back she helped him remove his shirt, Once again catching glances of his bruises and scars from the metaverse, a somber sadness filled her as she wiped at his back. How many times would he need to be hurt? Would it ever be worse than this? Her train of thought was broken as Akira cleared his throat, “Taba?” Glancing to the back of his head Futaba hummed in answer. Akira's voice was gentle but powerful, “I love you.” Smiling to herself Futaba wrapped her arms around his waist, careful in how hard she hugged him, “I love you too.” They stayed in their embrace for a little while more before moving on.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first lemon im actually proud of, took a good long while to write but I think it was wroth all the effort, thanks for reading!


End file.
